One sided crush
by CCherry1998
Summary: When Mikan has finally gained back her memories of being an Alice, her beloved Natsume and her friend and the mission to find Imai, she decided to go back to Alice Gakuen and live back at the dorms. However her crush (the boy that confessed to Sakura in Chapter 178 but got rejected) saw Sakura with Natsume, How is he going to react?


"Why does Sakura-san always reject me? Am I not good enough, I mean I'm not trying to show off but I can be classified as one of the coolest boy in the town, I study railway technical and my fashion sense is not that bad so why?"

PHONE RINGS

"Ah Okaa-san, yea I'm coming home now, eh? You want me to go and buy a bottle of soya sauce? Yea sure, right ok, bye"

"Haaaaahh~~ guess I need to go to the supermarket~~~"

15MINS

"Thank you very much, please come again!" Staff said

"There! Let's head home now (and see when is the best time to confess to Sakura- san again!)"

AS HE WALK DOWN THE STREET HE SAW SAKURA

 **THOUGHT**

 **"eh Sakura-san!? It must be fate to meet her in this time! Whaaahh even looking from a far she is really cute"**

 **Mikan is wearing a red checked-pattern shirt with a pair of cute black shorts with it. She is wearing a cute white fluffy hat with a ribbon on and a mini waist pouch around her waist**

 **"Yosh! I'm going to attempt to talk to her again! Come on! You can do it !"**

HE WALK TOWARD MIKEN

"Eh Etou.. Sakura-san! Hel- Hello there!"

"Oh Sempai! Hello! nice meeting you here!" Miken said cheerfully "What you doing?"

"Eh Etou I was just helping my mother to buy some food supply"

"Ehh your mother must be proud of you of having a son like you" Miken replied

"Please don't say that! I'm not that great..Ah Sakura-san I have something to ask you…About the confes-"

Just when he's about to ask Miken the confession again Miken saw a figure showed up behind him

"Natsume! You're back! Mouuu I have been waiting for you for a long time!" Miken said

"Eh Natsume?" He looks behind him and there he saw a tall handsome boy stood there

Miken walk past his sempai and went to Natsume side

 **Natsume is wearing a black leather jacket while wearing a red top underneath and a pair of jeans (Just like a couple outfits, matching with what Miken is wearing)**

"Ah gomen, let head back to your place and get your stuff" Natsume said

Then Natsume notice him

"Whose this?" Natsume asked

"Eh Ah he is my sempai from my current school"

"Ehhhhh….." Natsume said

 **THOUGHT**

 **Oh my god….. He's soo cool! Just like a modal, judging from his look he should be the same age as Sakura-san and what?Going to her place? Get her stuff? Is he Sakura-san boyfriend?!**

 **"** Ehhh Etou Hajimemaste, I'm Sakura-san's sempai from her school **"**

"Ehhhh …Sempai…..Well hello I'm Natsume, which school I go to is a "can't tell", but thank you for looking after this baka all this time " Natsume said

 **"** Hey who are you calling a baka?! **"** Miken said annoyed

"The one next to me" Natsume replied, teasing Miken

"Mouuuu" Miken pouted

"Ahh sou what were you asking me before sempai?" Miken asked

"Ehhh? Eh? Ah sou I was just wondering why you were by yourself in the street…remember what monkey-sensei have said, there has been many kidnapper around the place recently" (How can I ask her when a I don't know boyfriend suddenly appeared!?)

"Ah that.. ah hahahahah about that…gomen nei I will be careful next time (Can't tell sempai that those Kidnapper is Alice hunters and even if normal kidnappers do appear I doubt they can hurt me since I got my alice back and Natsume will always be my side) Miken said

"We need to go now, minna is waiting for us" Natsume said

"Ahhh is it that late already!? Gommen Sempai, we need to go now"

 **Miken and Natsume started to leave but then Miken stopped and turn back**

 **"** Ah sou sempai, I want to tell you that I will be transferring to another school tomorrow so you need to take care by yourself and….. Although we can't be a couple but thank you for always liking me" Miken said with a angelic smiled and then went back to Natsume side

Natsume stared at him for a few second and when Miken went back to his side, he place his arm around Miken's waist and walks away

The boy stared at them as they walk further and further away and then gives a small smile

"So you always knew about my feelin Sakura-san, Thank you for telling me the truth. but that darn brat! he did that on purpose!"

Looks up to the sky

"Ahhhhh Yosh! Let start a new beginning starting tomorrow! "

 **The end**

 **Just a short story about one sided crush :9**


End file.
